This invention relates to brooms, particularly for removing animal hair, and other debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 727,035 discloses a brush having a head whose angle can be adjusted relative to the handle to facilitate cleaning in corners or in odd angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,215 discloses a hand carding tool with a working surface that can be adjusted from flat to curved or arcuate. This adjustment is accomplished by means of a wing nut or similar device, maintaining proper tension throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,098 discloses a handle operated broom, brush, or like article. The handle is adjustable relative to the head to allow the full face of the broom to contact the surface to be cleaned. The head is further movable in 90 degree increments to allow for cleaning in confined areas, and to prevent the bristles from being deformed due to prolonged use in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,171 discloses a hand held cleaning brush whose head may be rotated 180 degrees relative to the handle by various means. These means can include: the head pivots on the handle, the head can be removed from the handle and replaced 180 degrees opposite to its original position, or the handle can swing from one side of the head to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,533 discloses a handle operated nap raising device whose head and handle are not adjustable relative to one another, but the head is short enough to facilitate its being used under furniture. The nap of the carpet is raised by means of studs mounted on the working surface of the device""s head. The studs employ grooves of various designs to capture the carpet filaments, pulling them up and raising the nap. No cleaning action occurs during this operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,588 discloses a handle operated nap raising device whereby the angle between the head and handle changes during use. Spiked wheels hold the head a certain height above the carpet while capturing the fibers of the carpet, raising the nap. No cleaning action occurs during this operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,590 discloses a hand held brush. Metal pins, horsehair bristles, or the like are imbedded in a bulging pad of some resiliently deformable material. The pad has a retaining ring surrounding and attached to its periphery. The ring fits in a slot in the handle, keeping it mechanically connected to the handle in a superior fashion to merely being glued together. No adjustment of the relative positions of head and handle is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,995 discloses a handle operated tool for removing animal hair from carpeting. The relative angle of the handle to the head is not adjustable. The head contains a series of polyethylene bristles arranged in a number of longitudinal rows across the head. The arrangement of the bristles on the head is such that there are successively more of them toward the trailing edge to capture increasing amounts of hair. The bristles are also gradually shortened from back to front, causing the head to tilt downward facilitating ease of use. It appears this design is sold commercially under the tradename ONE SWEEP DELUXE.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,724 discloses a hand-held grooming and dispensing brush head. This device is used to apply a insecticidal or other treatment material while animal or human hair is being groomed. There is no provisition for adjusting the relative angle of handle and head. A flexible-walled container is attached to the handle whereby the material from the container is conveyed through a passage in the handle to an opening in the head. The material is then applied to and distributed over the surface during grooming.
U.S. Pat No. 5,267,528 discloses a hand-held animal grooming brush. There is no provisition for adjusting the relative angle of handle and head. The head contains a plurality of bristles to capture loose hair from the animal being groomed. A perforated plate is oriented next to the head at the base of the bristles with the bristles protruding through the perforations. The plate can be moved away from the head toward the ends of the bristles, stripping the loose animal hair from the bristles. This plate is actuated by means of a spring-loaded device mounted in the handle, providing an easy means of removing the hair from the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,378 discloses a hand held brush and method of grooming a pet which allows vigorous brushing of all areas of a pet""s body while maintaining the brushing action in a line with the brush""s handle. The brush uses a rectangluar shaped head containing a plurality of bristles. The brush head can be rotated 360 degrees in 45 degree increments about the handle, but the angle of the handle relative to the head is fixed. Rotating the brush head effectively changes the width of the bristle area presented to the pet""s body, allowing smaller areas to be groomed while still maintaining efficient pulling action on the brush.
The foregoing references are hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference as if fully set forth herein.
The object of the present invention is to efficiently remove animal hair and other debris from carpeting.
In accordance with the present invention, the broom 10 includes handle 20 and head 40. Head 40 is made of wood, plastic, or other suitable material, and comprises receiver 48 and broom base 41. Receiver 48 and broom base 41 can either be one molded or formed part, or two separate, permanently attached parts. Receiver 48 provides a means of attaching handle 20 to head 40. Handle 20 can be attached inside receiver 48 with internal female threads 46, a commercially available adhesive, or other means. Handle 20 is round in cross section, and can be made of wood, plastic, metal, or other suitable material. Handle 20 can attach to receiver 48 with male threads 25, commercially arcuate long dimension 43 of xc2xdxe2x80x2 to 1 andxc2xdxe2x80x2 at an angle of 5 to 25 degs., and a short dimension of 2xe2x80x3 to 6xe2x80x3. The base 41 includes on its lower surface a frame 50 of xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to xc2xdxe2x80x3 surronding a rubber pad 55. having a series of bristles, preferably metal, extending through the rubber pad. The rubber pad is surrounded by the frame, and both are attached to the head with an adhesive. The 0.01xe2x80x3 to 0.075xe2x80x3 thick bristles protrude 0.5 to 1.5xe2x80x3 through the rubber mat, then assume a tip angle of between 45 and 75 degrees. The tip length is xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 to xc2xdxe2x80x3. The bristles are laid in rows {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 {fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3 apart across the base at a 45 to 75 degree angle to facilitate efficient removal of foreign material.